Letzter Wille
Der Letzte Wille ist ein Stück Papier, dass dem Rest der Stadt gezeigt wird, wenn du stirbst. Spieler können editieren, was dort gezeigt wird, wenn sie den Button oberhalb des Bildschirmes, welcher wie ein Stück leeres Papier aussieht, anklicken. Ein letzter Wille und eine Todesnotiz können bis zu 400 Zeichen beinhalten. Um die Änderungen in deinem letzten Willen zu speichern, musst du diesen schließen bevor du stirbst (erneutes Öffnen wird ihn nicht zurücksetzen). Die Nutzung von Willen Der letzte Wille eines Spielers beinhaltet oft kritische Informationen, jedoch ist es auch ein wichtiger Punkt beim Betrügen anderer Spieler. Stadt Mitglieder werden oft Informationen sichern, von dem was sie Nachts gemacht haben. Als Beispiel, der Wille eines Beobachters könnte folgendermaßen aussehen: Lookout: N1: Watched John Willlard - Deodat Lawson and Cotton Mather visited them. N2: Watched Betty Parris - Giles Corey visited them (Betty died? Giles suspicious?) In diesem Beispiel sind die Nächte gezeigt als "N1" und "N2", was auf die jeweilige Nacht hinweist (Nacht 1, Nacht 2, ...) Viele Spieler werden ihren Willen auf diese Art zeigen, allerdings gibt es hier eine gewisse Anzahl an Vor- und Nachteilen für die Bewohner. Andere Rollen, wie bspw. die Mafia, werden ihren Willen nicht so formulieren. Eine neutrale Rolle, wie der Narr, wird den Willen oft nutzen, um andere dazu bewegen, ihn zu hängen. Die Spieler sollten Vorsicht zeigen, wenn sie den Willen Nutzen, da sie den Weg des Spiels positiv und negativ beeinflussen können, für jede Seite. Einige Rollen sammeln eine Menge Informationen, so z.B. der Beobachter. Anstatt all die Namen in den Willen zu schreiben, werden diese oft als Zahlen (so wie sie im Spiel nummeriert sind) angegeben. N3: 4 (by 3 and 7) Das bedeutet, dass der Beobachter in der 3. Nacht den 4. Spieler beobachtet hat und dieser Spieler vom 3. und vom 7. Spieler beobachtet wurde. Zu lernen, wie man die Nummern im letzten Willen nutzt, beschleunigt das Lesen und Schreiben von diesen. Vorteile der Nutzung von letzten Willen Für Städter *Ein ausführlicher aber einfacher Wille, hilft den Bewohnern die Rollen anderer zu bestimmen, oder herauszufinden, ob ein Spieler verdächtig ist. Dies vor allem, wenn der Besitzer des jeweiligen letzten Willen ein Stadt (Untersuchung) Charakter war. So kann der Wille eines Beobachters folgendermaßen aussehen: "N3: John Hathorne visited by Samuel Sewall, Deodat Lawson. John Hathorne blackmailed!" *Wenn der Wille eine interessanter Beweis sein könnte, könnte es den Vergelter dazu bewegen das Opfer wiederzubeleben, um herauszufinden, ob der Beweis tatsächlich zum Täter führt, oder ein Fehler ist. Als Beispiel der Gefängniswärter, wenn dieser von einem Serienkiller getötet wurde. Er kann sagen, ob die Person, die er als letztes gefangen hatte, tatsächlich der Serienkiller ist. *Ein Verkleidungskünstler wird seinen Namen, sein Auftreten und seine Position ändern und zwar zu der seines Opfers. Wenn der Wille den originalen Namen des Opfers beinhaltet, wird es offensichtlich, dass sich jemand als das Ziel verkleidet hat. Dies führt meistens dazu, dass der Verkleidungskünstler gelyncht wird. Für jede Rolle *Ein Wille, welcher täglich aktualisiert wird, kann kopiert und in den Chat als eine Art Beweis eingefügt werden, auch wenn es keine hilfreichen Informationen beinhaltet. **Ein fake Wille mit unechten Besuchlogs könnte einer Neutralen Rolle oder einer Mafia Rolle dabei helfen sich selbst als Mitglied der Stadt auszugeben. Während das Fehlen eines letzten Willens einen jedoch verdächtig wirken lassen kann. Für die Mafia *Ein Mitglied der Mafia kann Informationen an die Stadt weitergeben, um die Stadt dazu bewegen eine neutrale Rolle zu lynchen. Als Beispiel "Ann Sears is immune - Serial Killer" könnte dafür sorgen, dass Ann Sears gelyncht wird, wenn diese die Stadt nicht von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen kann. *Es ist möglich, dass ein Mitglied der Mafia Rollen preisgibt, die andere Bösewichte am besten nicht kennen sollten. Den Spion, den Veteran oder andere Rolle zu entblößen kann der Mafia extreme Vorteile verschaffen. **Hinzu kommt, dass ein Berater bestimmte Personen spezifischen Rollen zuordnen kann, um diese gelyncht zu bekommen, oder den Vertrauen in diese zu schmähen. Nachteile der Nutzung von letzten Willen Für Städter * Willen können zu vielen falschen Hinrichtungen führen, vor allem, wenn Details über Städter verfälscht wurden oder (fälscherlicherweise) falsche Beschuldigungen enthalten sind. Die Mafia kann dies zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. *Auch wenn Willen wichtige Informationen haben können, kann die Natur der Täuschung des Spiels dazu führen, dass einige letzte Willen ignoriert, bzw. missachtet werden, auch wenn die Information in ihnen korrekt ist. *Einige Spieler könnten nicht eingefügte Informationen als verdächtigt betrachten. Wenn ein Spieler getötet wird, bevor dieser seinen Willen vollenden kann, könnte es am nächsten Tag komplett falsch herüberkommen und zu falschen Hinrichtungen führen. Der Ermittler hat möglicherweise z.B. herausgefunden, dass jemand nicht verdächtig ist, die Person wird allerdings trotzdem gelyncht. *Einige Willen werden Informationen darüber enthalten, wer welche Rolle haben könnte. Diese Informationen sind genauso nützlich für die Mafia wie sie für die Stadt sind. Die Mafia kann dies nutzen, um ihr nächstes Ziel besser auszuwählen (bspw. eine Schlüsselrolle). *Ein Hausmeister kann den Körper eines Ziels säubern und der letzte Wille bleibt ihnen verwehrt. *Letzte Willen könnten den Veteran entlarven, falls die Person in ihren Willen schreibt, wen sie in der Todesnacht besucht hat. * Narren, Mafia und Serienkiller haben möglicherweise gefakte Rollen, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken. * Die Fälscher können die Stadt so ziemlich durcheinanderbringen, vor allem wenn sie den Willen eines Ermittlers fälschen. Für die Mafia und andere böse Rollen * Es gibt einige Leute, die ihre Teammitglieder preisgeben könnten (Mafia), was sehr nervend sein kann und auch gegen die Regeln verstößt. In den meisten Fällen, in denen ein Mafia Mitglied dich auffliegen lässt, bist du tot, da du dich nur noch verdächtiger dastehen lässt, wenn du dich gegen diese Anschuldigung verteidigst. Jedoch ist es so, dass in den meisten Fällen in denen ein Mitglied der Mafia ein anderes "preisgibt", es sich lediglich um eine leere Beschuldigung handelt. Nutze dies, um dich zu schützen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn ein Mitglied der Mafia die anderen Mitglieder preisgibt, da sie sonst verlieren würden. *Wenn du einen falschen Willen verfasst, könnte es eine schlaue Idee sein in der letzten Zeile deinen tatsächlichen letzten Besuch preiszugeben. Dies könnte von bösen Rollen getan werden, die in ihrem Willen eine Reihe falscher Besuche haben wollen, aber wenigstens Informationen an jeden weitergeben wollen, die sie zuletzt besucht haben, falls der Veteran, der Werwolf oder Serienkiller sie tötet. So kann die Gemahlin einen Willen ähnlichen wie diesen schreiben. John Willard the ESCORT N1 William Phips N2 Alice Young CONSORT Last visit: Giles Corey Auf diese Weise findet jeder heraus, dass der erste Abschnitt nur eine große Lüge ist, während der zweite Abschnitt den Mörder (Giles Corey) preisgibt, wenn John Willard bspw. von dem Serienkiller getötet wurde. Das gleiche gilt, wenn ein Serienkiller einen immunen Spieler attackiert, aber er in der gleichen Nacht von einem Werwolf/Brandstifter getötet wird. Die Leute werden dank des "Last Visit" Schriftzug erkennen, dass dieser Spieler von dem Serienkiller besucht wurde und überlebt hat, wodurch dieser verdächtig wird. **Als ein Mitglied der Mafia kann die Strategie mit der Immunität nutzlos sein, da die anderen Mitglieder überprüfen können, wo du in der Nacht hingegangen bist und es in ihre Todesnotiz schreiben können. Siehe auch *Todesnotiz fr:Dernière Volonté Kategorie:Papiere